Tu ternura, mi pasado, nuestro amor
by Aranza Leonhardt Aguirre
Summary: Riku comienza a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene por y para Sena, angustiado por arruinar su amistad decide no hacer nada hasta que Sena da el primer paso...


Tu inocencia, mi pasado, nuestro amor.

Tu cuerpo descansa apaciblemente a mi lado, tu suave respiración golpea mi piel, mientras el ritmo de tu corazón late al compás del mío.

¿Cómo llegamos tan lejos, Sena?

Acaricio lentamente tu mejilla, mientras te veo dormir, iluminado por la pura luz de la luna que acaricia tu piel, iluminando nuestros cuerpos sin pudor alguno; la única testigo del acto que cometimos.

¿Recuerdas?

Cuando éramos unos niños yo te protegía de todos; al verte por primera vez la necesidad de estar siempre contigo me invadió, pero las cosas no suceden como uno quisiera, me separaron de ti.

Créeme que los seis años que pase lejos de ti fueron un infierno.

Cuando regrese y te vi, me sorprendí de ver que ya no eras un niño pero aun eras el "mensajero de todos". Además ahora que éramos mayores me di cuenta que eres realmente tierno.

Después del partido entre nuestros equipos, me di cuenta de que algo estaba pasando conmigo: Aunque me derrotaste limpiamente, mi orgullo no se sintió herido ni mucho menos, incluso llegue a sentirme orgulloso de ti; pero ¿Qué eran estos sentimientos que no me dejaban dormir en las noches? ¿Acaso comenzabas a gustarme? ¿Era…Amor?

Desde un principio te volviste alguien importante en mi vida pero ¿Qué tal si al declararte mis sentimientos te alejabas de mi. No, eso significaría la muerte.

Pero sorpresivamente, me llamaste para vernos en tu casa; ¿Había sido demasiado obvio? ¿Te habías dado cuenta?

¡ Rayos!

Los nervios me tenían a flor de piel ¿Qué aria si me pidieras que me alejara de ti? Apresure el paso para llegar los mas rápido a tu casa, la ansiedad me tenia comiéndome las uñas.

Cuando llegue a tu casa me detuve pensando la posibilidad de huir pero eso no iba conmigo. Toque el timbre. Tu dulce voz me hizo caer en la realidad, quería estar contigo…Aunque fuera solo tu amigo.

-Hola, Riku, gracias por venir.

-Hola, Sena, ¿para que me querías?

-Quiero hablar contigo-trague saliva-Ven- me tomaste de la mano-vamos a mi habitación.

_Tentador_ pensé, mientras caminábamos por la sala.

-¿Y tus padres?- Pregunte.

-No están-Suspire internamente, eso me quitaba un poco de presión.

Cuando llegamos a tu habitación, soltaste mi mano y te sentaste en la cama, ocultando tu mirada de la mía.

-¿De que querías hab…?- Pero mis labios fueron silenciados por los tuyos; sin que me diera cuenta te habías levantado y ahora nuestros labios se encontraban unidos como si hubieran sido creados solo para estar en esa suave posición. Dude por algunos segundos para después corresponderte, abrazándote por la cintura, atrayéndote más a mí; tus brazos, tímidamente, rodearon mi cuello.

Aquel beso fue tierno, tímido por algunos momentos. Cuando nos separamos te mire, pero mantenías la mirada baja; lentamente deslizaste tus manos por mi cuello hasta mi pecho.

-Sena…

Deslizaste mi chamarra lentamente por mis hombros, quitándome la prenda. Estaba bastante confundido pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que me estabas dando.

Te tome de la cintura elevándote para que rodearas con tus piernas mis caderas, me senté en la cama contigo sobre mi. Visiblemente estabas sorprendido por mi manera de aceptarte: tome tu barbilla entre mis dedos y guíe mis labios a tus dulces labios.

Esta vez no me contuve y toque tus labios con mi lengua, te estremeciste; pero permitiste que mi jugara con la tuya; mis manos se movían ansiosas por todo tu cuerpo. Tus manos acariciaron mi pecho, causándome un placer indescriptible; lenta, suavemente me quitaste la camisa, dejando desnudo mi torso. Lleve una de mis manos a tu espalda, atrayéndote hacia mí, mis labios buscaron los tuyos con desesperación y ansiedad.

Suavemente acariciaste mi pecho, tu inocencia me volvía loco, te quite la camisa para después besar tu mejilla deslizando mis labios hasta tu garganta, donde mordí y bese tu piel dejando a mi paso algunas marcas rojas

Tus leves gemidos retumbaban en la habitación, comenzando a formar la melodía del placer. Sin poder resistir más te recosté en la cama, conmigo enzima de tu frágil cuerpo, dispuesto a todo pero me detuviste colocando tus manos en mi pecho.

-¿Sena?

Seductoramente, te levantaste abrazando mi cuello.

-Te amo, Riku- susurraste en mi oído, para después besar mi cuello. Sonreí al oír aquellas palabras, tome tu mentón entre mis dedos para volver a besarte.

-Yo también te amo, Sena- Dije mirándote a los ojos, provocándote un leve sonrojo

Volví a besarte, mientras mis manos comenzaban a quitarte el pantalón, quedaste desnudo frente a mi; avergonzado, desviaste el rostro, permitiéndome besar tu mejilla, bajando por tu pecho, hasta tu vientre. Tus gemidos ahora eran mas frecuentes, dulce música para mis oídos, me levante de nuevo y te volví a besar, deslizando mi mano por tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu miembro; gemiste sonoramente cuando comencé a mover mi mano sobre tu sexo, al principio lentamente pero, mientras mas escuchaba tus gemidos, mi mano iba mas rápido, hasta que te corriste. Jadeabas tratando de normalizar tu respiración.

-Todavía no, Sena- susurre en tu oído-, aun falta mucho más.

Acaricie tus labios, captaste el mensaje lamiendo mis dedos seductoramente. Volví a besarte par después introducir el primer dedo, haciendo que te aferraras a mi; moví el dedo circularmente para después introducir un segundo.

-Ri-Riku-gemiste mi nombre, provocándome.

Moví mis dedos dentro de ti, tratando de no lastimarte; gemías mas alto cada vez que sentías mis dedos entrar y salir de ti, hasta que salí de tu interior provocándote que gimieras en protesta.

-No e terminado aun…- susurre mientras me acomodaba entre tus piernas.

Me quiete el pantalón, provocadote un violento sonrojo, desviaste la mirada; aproveche tu distracción para levantarte levemente y colocarte sobre mis muslos; me incline sobre ti:

-Trata de relajarte- entre lentamente

-¡Riku!- gemiste aforrándote a mi espalda.

Termine de entrar en ti, me detuve por unos momentos para que te acostumbraras. Esos segundos me bastaron para sentir la maravillosa presión que tu carne ejercía sobre mi miembro, además de la agitada palpitación de tu corazón.

Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar con el vaivén, te incorporaste, sentándote sobre mí. Te atraje, recibiendo un gemido de tu parte, al sentir como llegaba mas adentro. Te tome de la cintura y comencé a moverte de arriba abajo, penetrándote mas a fondo; hasta que comenzaste a moverte tu solo. De nuevo comencé a estimularte, moviendo mi mano al ritmo de tus caderas, tus gemidos se habían vuelto gritos de placer, mientras me abrazabas, calvando tus uñas en mi espalda. Ambos remirábamos aceleradamente. Después de un rato te corriste en mi mano, apretando mi miembro de una manera placentera haciendo que me corriera en tu interior.

Salí de tu interior, te dejaste caer, exhausto, mientras me recostaba a tu lado, me abrasaste, recostándote de lado sobre mi pecho.

-Te amo, Sena- dije entre jadeos, pero tú ya dormías.

Mientras te veo dormir me doy cuenta que no se los factores que te orillaron a entregarte a mi sin saber si yo correspondería pero de una cosa si estoy seguro: Estoy total y perdidamente enamorado d ti y mientras tu correspondas soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

FIN.


End file.
